This invention relates generally to protective bumper strip assemblies and more particularly, to corner assembly for said protective strips for protecting furniture edges, wall and display case surfaces and the like. Protective strip assemblies using resilient strip materials in various types of channels are known in the art, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,592 and 4,808,451 and the patents cited therein, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The protective strip assembly disclosed in the patents includes a metal channel capped by a strip of a resilient material, such as rubber, or vinyl. The channel, which may be roughly rectangular in its outside cross-section, attaches to a surface to be protected.
The invention is used with flush fitting protective strip assemblies of the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which features a mounting member 10 and an elongated strip 12 of resilient material. Strip 12, a semi-cylindrical body, is secured in and partially surrounds the mounting member 10. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, when installed, the protective strip fits flush against the edge of the surface to be protected. The mounting member 10 is not visible once the assembly is installed. The resilient strip also includes a pair of radially-inwardly extending latch members 16, each extending longitudinally of the strip 12. The mounting member 10 includes a web portion 18 having a pair of oppositely disposed web-latch extensions 20 and two leg members 22 extending from the web portion 18 away from the semi-cylindrical body. A pair or oppositely disposed base members 24, each extend from a leg member 22, away from each other and each terminate in a base latch portion 26. Each of the pair of web latch extensions and each of the pair of base latch portions mates with the semi-cylindrical body adjacent the radial latch member. The resilient strip 12 is thus positively engaged with the mounting member 10. The invention is also suitable for use with a resilient strip having solid, radially projecting latch members, with a terminal hook, described fully in U.S. Pat. Application No. 383,905, entitled "Improved Resilient Strip and Mounting Member for Flush Fitting Protective Strip Assembly", filed in the name of Gerald Kessler concurrently herewith, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a corner assembly for flush fitting protective strips. As will be understood with reference to FIG. 2, additional elements to the mounting members 10 and resilient strip 12 are necessary to provide a smooth surface around a corner. A known device of the prior art uses a corner piece 30 and an adaptor 32. Two of each are shown in FIG. 2, one pair engaged with each other, and the other disengaged. The adaptor 32 engages the corner 30 by means of tang 34. Tang 34 engages a receptacle in corner 30 (not shown) of a similarly rectangular box shape. The corner 30 and adaptor 32 are engaged only by the friction fit of tang 34 within the receptacle. The assembled corner/adaptor unit engages the assembled channel/ resilient member unit by means of tang 36 of corner 30 and tang 38 of adaptor 32. The tangs are identical and of a size and shape to fit within cavity 40, formed between legs 22 of mounting member 10 and the surface 14 being protected. Additional lugs 42 also fit between web 18 and the inside surface of resilient member 12.
Each of the above mentioned engagements is a friction fit. It is possible to secure corner 30 and adaptor 32 to surface 14 by means of a screw through tangs 36 and 38. However, this is a rather time consuming operation, because it must be done when resilient strip member 12 is either removed or pulled back. Further, the corner assembly appears to be complete when assembled, and will not fall off, even without the screws. Consequently, those installing the protective strip and mounting channel assembly often neglect to secure the corner 30 and adaptor 32 by this positive screw means. Consequently, the only force retaining the corner and adaptor in place is friction. It will be understood to one of ordinary skill in the art that the corners are often banged and jostled by moving carts, people etc. and the friction forces are inadequate to maintain the corner/adaptor assembly in place.
The corner assembly of the prior art is also prone to disengagement due to the friction only mode of engagement between the tang 34 of adaptor 32 and the receptacle of corner 30. Because friction is the only retention force, if the corner 30 is not retained by a screw or other positive means, such as a tack, into the surface 14, it can be bumped off separately from the adaptor 32.
Another drawback of the known corner assembly relates to the elastic nature of the resilient protective strip 12. Typically, this protective strip is made from vinyl. As the vinyl covering is installed, it tends to stretch due to the handling and pulling by the workmen. Over the course of a short period of time, on the order of a week, the vinyl shrinks back to its original length. Over the course of longer periods of time, the vinyl will shrink an additional amount, to a much smaller degree due to ageing. It is useful to secure the vinyl at its terminal portions to a mounting member, to resist the shrinkage of the vinyl. According to the prior art, the end portions of the vinyl strip 12 engage the mounting member 10, which is typically of aluminum or other metal. While certain glues and cements do exist for securing vinyl to metal, it is a rather difficult process to insure a sturdy connection.
Thus, the several objects of the invention include: to provide a corner assembly for a flush fitting protective strip assembly that may be economically positively engaged to the surface to be protected; to provide a corner assembly that is made of components that may be positively engaged to each other to avoid separation; to provide a corner assembly that will facilitate securing of an elongated resilient strip to the corner assembly by epoxy or other adhesive means; to provide a corner assembly that may be economically molded from vinyl, and, to provide a corner assembly that can be easily installed.